Usui Takumi's Short Profile
by sushiedchicken
Summary: Get to know the most handsome anime character ever: Usui Takumi! Come on! Read and then comment your thoughts about him! (I'll never listen to people who'll say that I'm violating the guidelines, it didn't really say that we can't post profiles of anicharas, or did it? Lol, whatever, let me have fun!) R&R!


Usui Takumi Profile

Warning: Spoilers (I warned you.)

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Name: Usui Takumi

Age: 17

Birthday: April 27

Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Usui Takumi (碓氷 拓海Usui Takumi) is the male lead of Kaichou wa Maid Sama and also, as of chapter 57, Misaki Ayuzawa's boyfriend. He is also the first person to find out Misaki's secret, but he kept quiet about it so that he is the only one who knew. When Misaki confronted him about this, he claims that it is his own private amusement, but the truth is that he was merely being respectful of the fact that she wanted to keep it hidden. He falls in love with Misaki, as becomes evident when he kisses her and confesses in episode 6, but is constantly being pushed away. He follows her around a lot, and never leaves or gives up on her even when she hits him or tells him, "I hate you". He is often referred to by Misaki as the "perverted outer-space alien". Still, he's often flirting with her, causing her an evident blush and an angry reaction.

[Appearance]

Usui has blond, spikey hair (which is actually surprisingly soft) and bright green eyes. He is one of the few blondes in the series, which most likely is because of his British heritage (he is one-quarter British). As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. His height is 186 cm. He is very handsome, and most girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (resulting in many broken hearts). He is also very attractive to a lot of girls on the streets.

Usui, a silent but dangerous person, so mysterious yet only opened himself to Misaki. He is also a very popular boy in school because of his looks and talent. He is a very smart student, as well as being good at sports, and although very popular, he doesn't let it go to his head. On the contrary he seems to think the whole popularity-thing is rather troublesome (making him look even cooler). Most of the time, he has a nonchalant and indifferent attitude, but is always on the look-out for anything that may threaten or hurt Misaki, and he often saves her when she is in trouble.

Usui is one of the best students in Seika High, if not the best, excelling in most subjects and sports (much to Misaki's initial annoyance). He doesn't think twice about rejecting a girl's confession, something he seems to experience often, and Misaki is also unhappy about this as she views it as him "harassing" girls. He can also survive even after jumping from the school roof without protective gear, just to save the photo that contains the secret of Misaki being a maid. He excels in playing chess, the violin, cooking, formal table etiquettes as well as most sports, much to many people's surprise. He does not seem to do well with kids or animals. He is a quarter British and is able to speak English fluently, mostly using it to converse with his older brother or English relative, Maria Marizona. He once kissed Yukimura as a deliberate plan to stop Misaki feeling awkward and embarrassed around him after he stole her first kiss. This scene, as well as many others, prove the fact generally accepted by all the other characters that he does not really care about anything except Misaki.

Usui does not express any desire to sustain a long-term relationship with anybody, evident when Kanou asks him about it - he shaves off the question by saying dating is troublesome, which Kanou misinterprets as being that he wasn't serious about Misaki. It is noted that he looks very similar to his brother, Gerard Walker, apart from the hair colour, to the point that most of the guests that visited him thought Gerard was Usui when he wore a blond wig. Usui's relationship with his family does not seem to be a good one. Usui claims that he is the type of guy that likes to stalk people (especially Misaki) and is always there for her whenever she is in trouble. Like most guys, he is awkward and not very good when it comes to expressing his feelings, so generally reverts to making perverted comments and references. The only times he expresses himself clearly are on several occasions when he confesses openly: "I love you, Ayuzawa" or when he expresses himself through actions such as kisses or tight hugs, which Misaki initially passes off as displays of bold sexual harrassment. When Misaki expresses curiousity about his background, Usui gives her the condition that if she kisses him, he will tell her everything. He actually wants attention and a kiss from Misaki but he did it in the perverted way because he doesn't know how to express it out in the proper way. From Maria ( Usui's relative who is trying to convince him to transfer to Miyabigoaka and at the same time also spying him as it is an order from Usui's family), Misaki finally understands Usui's purpose of doing so and kisses him, causing him to be a bit surprised, but he does keep his promise and tells her everything he knows about himself in chapter 46 of the manga. In chapter 72, Usui leaves for England to resolve his issue with the Walker family.

[Background]

He lives in a very expensive condo, which has a sofa, pillow (but no bed), table, and a kitchen inside. He comes from a wealthy family and a very complicated life. He wears glasses at home and contacts at school. He does not have a very good relationship with his family. His mother, who was from England, passed away after giving birth to him. His mother originally had her own family, but she loved travelling to other countries even though she already had a child. Usui's father was originally one of the Walker family's butlers. Usui's mother fell in love with him when she was already married and already had a son, Usui was concieved after his mother was diagnosed with a disease that would ultimately end her life. She decided that she 'want[ed] to hold that beloved man's child with thse hands]. Embarrassed by Usui's mother's affair with his father, his English family concealed his existence and he was raised in secret as the adoptive son of his mother's cousin in Japan. At first he was homeschooled, because if he went to school his family background might be discovered. His family decided to raise him to a particular, unspecified age and then sever all connections with him and send him out to live on his own. Instead of risking allowing him to get a job, they sent him to high school, and he chose Seika randomly from a book. He moved out and lived alone in his condo until the age of seventeen. Now that his brother Gerard has health problems, Usui's family has started to worry as Gerard is supposed to be the next inheritor of their wealth. So they began to search for Usui to put him under their control (they asked him to transfer to Miyabigaoka) so that they would have another inheritor in case something happens to Gerard. In order to maintain his relationship with Misaki and also Misaki's safety, as she was being targeted by his family as well to force him to break his relationship with her, he on Usui found out that his father was a butler from the Walker Family.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Usui Aishiteruuu~ Omae wa kakoi much!

So ahem, isn't he cool!?

Disclaimer: I didn't make this, so credits goes to it's rightful maker and Hiro Fujiwara.


End file.
